roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Dungeons
The 2nd Edition of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons revises and expands the rules of the 1st Edition. The 2nd Edition saw the release of many different campaign settings. Products Basic rules * Dungeon Master Guide * Player's Handbook Supplements * A Mighty Fortress Campaign Sourcebook * Age of Heroes * Arms & Equipment Guide * Bastion of Faith * Book of Artifacts * Campaign Option: Council of Wyrms * Campaign Sourcebook and Catacomb Guide * Castle Sites * Castles * Celts Campaign Sourcebook * Charlemagne's Paladins Campaign Sourcebook * Chronomancer * City Sites * College of Wizardry * Complete Psionics Handbook * Council of Wyrms * Country Sites * Creative Campaining * Den of Thieves * Dungeon Builder's Guidebook * Dungeon Master Option: High-Level Campaigns * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 1 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 2 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 3 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 4 * Guide to Hell * Legends & Lore * Monster Mythology * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Fiend Folio * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Outer Planes * Monstrous Compendium, Annual Vol. 1 * Monstrous Compendium, Annual Vol. 2 * Monstrous Compendium, Annual Vol. 3 * Monstrous Compendium, Annual Vol. 4 * Monstrous Compendium, Vol. I * Monstrous Compendium, Vol. II * Monstrous Manual * Of Ships and the Sea * Player's Option: Combat & Tactics * Player's Option: Skills & Powers * Player's Option: Spells & Magic * Priest's Spell Compendium, Vol. 1 * Priest's Spell Compendium, Vol. 2 * Priest's Spell Compendium, Vol. 3 * Rogues' Gallery * Sages & Specialists * Shaman * The Castle Guide * The Complete Barbarian's Handbook * The Complete Bard's Handbook * The Complete Book of Dwarves * The Complete Book of Elves * The Complete Book of Gnomes and Halflings * The Complete Book of Humanoids * The Complete Book of Necromancers * The Complete Book of Villains * The Complete Druid's Handbook * The Complete Fighter's Handbook * The Complete Ninja's Handbook * The Complete Paladin's Handbook * The Complete Priest's Handbook * The Complete Psionics Handbook * The Complete Ranger's Handbook * The Complete Thief's Handbook * The Complete Wizard's Handbook * The Crusades Campaign Sourcebook * The Glory of Rome Campaign Sourcebook * The Magic Encyclopedia Vol. I * The Magic Encyclopedia Vol. II * Vikings Campaign Sourcebook * Warriors of Heaven * Wizard's Challenge * Wizard's Challenge II * Wizard's Spell Compendium, Vol. 1 * Wizard's Spell Compendium, Vol. 2 * Wizard's Spell Compendium, Vol. 3 * Wizard's Spell Compendium, Vol. 4 * World Builder's Guidebook Adventures * A Hero's Tale * Cleric's Challenge * Cleric's Challenge II * Destiny of Kings * Die Vecna Die! * Dragon Mountain * Dungeons of Despair * Fighter's Challenge * Fighter's Challenge II * Labyrinth of Madness * Moonlight Madness * Night Below: An Underdark Campaign * Paladin in Hell * Ravenloft * Return to the Keep on the Borderlands * Return to White Plume Mountain * Reverse Dungeon * Road to Danger * Swamplight * Tales of Enchantment * Temple, Tower & Tomb * The Apocalypse Stone * The Dancing Hut of Baba Yaga * The Gates of Firestorm Peak * The Lost Shrine of Bundushatur * The Murky Deep * The Shattered Circle * The Silver Key * The Star of Kolhapur * Thief's Challenge * Thief's Challenge II: Beacon Point * Tome of Magic * Treasure Chest * Treasure Maps * Treasure Tales * TSR Jam 1999 * Vortex of Madness and other planar perils * Wand of Archeal Accessories * AD&D 2nd Edition Preview * Cardmaster Adventure Design Deck * Character Record Sheets * Deck of Encounters, Set 1 * Deck of Encounters, Set 2 * Deck of Magical Items * Deck of Priest Spells * Deck of Psionic Powers * Dungeon Master Screen * Dungeon Master Screen & Master Index * Dungeons of Mystery * Fighter's Player Pack * Fighter's Screen * Priest's Player Pack * Priest's Screen * Strongholds * Thief's Player Pack * Thief's Screen * Wizard Spell Cards * Wizard's Player Pack * Wizard's Screen Campaign Settings & Product Lines * Al-Qadim * Birthright * Dark Sun * Diablo * Dragonlance * Forgotten Realms * Greyhawk * Lankhmar * Monstrous Arcana * Mystara * Odyssey * Outcastia * Planescape * Ravenloft * Red Steel * Spelljammer * The Mandragora Series * Tomes Category:Game editions